The Archmage
by SpokenWisconsin
Summary: A powerful mage in a new world, will he have fun or will things get more difficult for him?
1. Chapter 1

The Archmage

Chapter 1 _Arrival_

Marth, a man of 24 years, with other mages, looking over a battlefield filled with the dead and wounded, saddened by the thought of so many hurt, he walks over to try and heal the wounded as best he could. Not many were able to survive, but those that did couldn't return to the army for most have been crippled in one way or another, and the others had lost their minds due to the pain they went through.

On his way back to the city with the others he couldn't help but think that there could be any such thing as peace in this world, with it's constant wars and plagues. He couldn't help but wonder if there were other worlds out there with the same problems or that have found a solution to end all of the strife, but little did he know that there was one and he will be visiting it soon.

A week after the battle Marth was in his room in the castle experimenting on a new teleportation spell that would be used to either transport troops far distances or evacuate civilians quickly. He has been able to stabilize the portal after a day's worth of work on it and has been trying to send miscellaneous items through it to the other portal on the far side of the room for two days with no success.

After a while he decided to see where the items were going only to find some kind of force field blocking him from entry. "What's going on here?" he mumbled, trying multiple time to try and send his mind into the portal only to find nothing on the other side. "Hmm, this barrier seems frail, I could probably break it, but should i risk it..." he said testing the force field. At that moment a knock and a familiar voice came through the door, "Are you still working on that thing? Listen, Marth, you need to take a break, get something to eat, you've been up here for almost two days." said Ser Patrik, Marth's oldest friend.

"Yea, you're right, it's just difficult to be this powerful and not have someone to learn from that wasn't dead over 500 years ago." he picks up a dusty book from the desk next to him, "All I really have to learn from is an old book filled with powerful magics that I can't learn yet."

"Listen, you need to relax a little, come down to the party in the main hall, we're congratulating someone tonight, he kept a lot of men from dying on that field a few days ago." Patrik said with a sly smile. Understanding dawned on Marth and realized he's been studying too long, "When are they expecting me?" he asked, "Whenever you get down there, they sent me up to get you...good thing too 'cause they might have found you passed out next to a strange portal tomorrow." they both let out a laugh at the thought.

Nothing of note really happened at the party just a casual "Thank you for your services." from the king and a bunch of praises from the families of the men he saved. After the party, Marth went back up to his room and realized he had forgotten to close the portal, "Whoops." he said, "I guess this was draining my energy the entire time and I hadn't realized it...oh well."

He moved closer to the portal but stumbled on something that wasn't there when he left, "What in blazes!?" he shouted as he fell. He sat up and looked at what tripped him and noticed the small creature lying there. Not sure what to do, he examined it a little closer and noticed some very peculiar aspects about it, it was cyan in color with a multi-colored mane/tail and wings. "What are you and how did you get here?" he wondered to himself.

The pony decided to wake up then and ask, "W-what happened and where am I?" Startled by the talking pony, Marth backed away quickly and threw up a shield between them. "What are you?" he asked, to which the pony replied, "Uh, I should be asking you the same question." After a while Marth dropped the shield, not feeling any kind of real threat can come from the pony he learned was called Rainbow Dash. They started asking each other about their worlds and how different they were.

After an hour or so Marth got up and decided to test the portal finding that the shield was gone, "Who broke through the barrier from your side?" he asked, "Twilight I think, why?" Marth looked at her, "Because I was planning on doing a few experiments with it and make sure nothing dangerous came through...I guess I didn't have to worry about that though."

"Hey Marth, is there anywhere I can go to get some flying done?" Rainbow asked, Marth looked up to her, "Sorry, but I don't think the guards around here will act with the same kindness as I did to a new unknown creature flying around the castle or the town." he explained. "Well, can I at least get something to eat, I'm starving." Marth walks to the door, "Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes, I gotta get something too." he said and left.

Marth returns almost half an hour later carrying a few books and a bowl filled with an assortment of various fruits cheeses and breads, "That was not a few minutes." Rainbow said with an irritated look on her face. "I know, I had to think of a little lie to tell the chef as to why I need a bowl of fruits and other foods I don't usually eat." he set the bowl on the table.

After she ate, Rainbow decided to go back through the portal to Equestria. "Wanna come with me, I'm sure everypony will want to meet you." she asked. Marth thought for a moment before answering, "Sure, I could use a little vacation from this depressing world...let me do a few things first, I've got to leave a note that I won't be back for a while." he walks over to the desk and pulls a quill and paper up and scrawls a few words on it then pulls out a few rings and puts some strange enchantments on them.

"Alright, let's go." Marth said enthusiastically and they both walk through together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 _The Letter_

On the other side of the portal, Marth and Rainbow Dash were greeted by 8 other ponies, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, and two royal guards. All were about to question Rainbow about what happened but none could speak because they were surprised to see Marth standing with her.

Pinkie was the first to break the silence, "Who's that Dashie?" she asked. "Hey guys, don't worry he's harmless. His name is Marth, that portal was his but he didn't mean for it to come here." Rainbow explained. "Well why is he here then?" asked Celestia, "Shouldn't he be in his own world?"

"I came because Rainbow asked me if I wanted to come and meet all of you, plus I kind of wanted to get away from my depressing world...but if you want I can go back and close the portal." Marth looked at each of their faces noting the look of thoughtful understanding.

"No, it's fine as long as nothing dangerous comes through the portal, you're welcome to stay if you don't mind me questioning you in certain magic?" Celestia said, "I'll send for you when we need to talk." she flew off with the guards after that.

Twilight, Rarity and, Applejack went off to finish what they were doing before the portal interruption, Pinkie ran off to prepare the welcoming party, and Fluttershy decided to help Rainbow show Marth around Ponyville.

"It would be easier if you could fly." Rainbow said. "But I can fly." Marth said while starting to levitate, surprising both ponies. Rainbow was the first to recover, "That's awesome!" she shouted, "How fast can you go?" Marth thought for a moment, "Hmm, I'm not entirely sure, I haven't tried to really get anywhere quickly. Oh well, shall we get on with the tour?"

As they fly over Ponyville Rainbow and Fluttershy make sure to point out the various shops and businesses while Marth collects mental notes of the layout. Afterwards they decide to land next to Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie's waiting for them, unphased that Marth was just flying.

"Hi you three, we've all been waiting for you!" Pinkie said in an excited tone. Marth looked to Rainbow and Fluttershy with a raised eyebrow in question. "It's a thing she likes to do to new ponies in Ponyville." Rainbow said after a minute, "It tells them that they are welcome here any time."

The three follow Pinkie into the bakery where they're greeted with many of the happy ponies including the others, 'They probably finished what they were working on quickly.' Marth thought, and there was a table with a wide variety of fruits, pastries, and other sweets. Marth couldn't help but smile at each of them, "Thank you all for the wonderful welcome."

As the party was ending Spike ran in, scroll in hand, "Twilight, this letter came in for somepony called 'Marth', any idea who that is?" he asked. "Yes, in fact you kind of pushed him to get here." she said pointing to Marth.

"Oh, so you're the human Twilight was talking about? Sorry I pushed you." Spike said. "No need to apologize, no harm done...you said that letter came for me, right?" Spike looks at the letter and hands it to him, "That's right, here you go."

Marth takes the letter, unrolls it and begins to read...

_Dear Marth,_

_We request your presence here in Canterlot within the week. We expect that you take care to acknowledge our request._

_, Princess Celestia_

"Hmm, it looks like the Princess is ready to learn a bit more about magic." Marth thought aloud, "So, who wants to come with me? It's bound to be a learning experience for all." Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, AJ, Fluttershy, and Rarity all look to each other and after a few minutes of indecision all nod in agreement.

"Alright, we'll head on over in two days so you all can finish what you're working on at this moment."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A Staff and a New Problem_

The seven are on their way to Canterlot to meet with the Princess, expecting only a lesson in magic that only unicorns could possibly understand, but Marth has other thoughts on the matter.

Instead of taking the train like the others Marth decided to fly, being born in an era where the thought of something like a train could ever exist seemed too alien for him to trust.

"This is soo much better than working for the king, being stuck in that world with nothing but pressures to keep me from sleeping at night. For once in the last 15 years, I feel free and at peace." he said mostly to himself.

They arrive at the station in Canterlot 30 minutes later, Marth startled some of the locals when he landed. After a few apologies and a few explanations the seven were on their way to meet with Celestia.

"So, what do you think the Princess will want to know first?" Asked Twilight. "Probably how and why I created that portal in the first place, then she might want to see what else I can do."

"Like how you can fly without wings." Rainbow said. "More than likely, yes. I know a great many things, some of which you know as well, Twilight. I can make random things levitate, I can heal almost any wound that isn't crippling, I can grow just about anything I want, I can even pluck a star out of the sky if I felt like it...hold on one moment, please." he stopped, stuck out one hand, palm down, and waited for a few seconds. A large crystalline staff came out of the ground, the ponies were surprised by the sudden appearance of the staff.

"Uh, Marth, what is that thing?" AJ asked, "And, why is it made of crystal?" Marth looked at them, seeing the questions in their eyes, "This is a diamond staff, rarely used by most for them being extremely hard to make. I noticed the crystal caves beneath the city when I landed, so as we were walking I was a little busy compressing the crystal enough to turn into diamond and imbued it with magic to become a staff."

"Ok, but what's its purpose?" Twilight asked this time. "Well, to put it simply, it helps focus magic into a tight beam or just multiplies the strength of a common spell, like an ice shard, a lightning bolt, or even a simple fireball." he says as he demonstrates, conjuring the three spells on the tip of the staff.

"Any questions?" he looks to each for one, "Why make a diamond staff now?" Twilight asked, "Couldn't you have made one before?" Marth looks to her, "Well, no, I couldn't have, because we didn't have such a large amount of crystals beneath our feet back at the castle. You see, having a large amount of crystal reduces the time it takes to make diamond by 30 years."

"We should probably get moving, don't want to be late for our meeting with the Princess." he says beginning to walk with the staff. Rarity noticed a shift in his gait, almost as though he were limping, but it was so slight that she didn't think on it for long, nor did she inform the others.


End file.
